ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (video game)
Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex is the title of a video game based on the anime Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex.It is a third person Action game, released for the PlayStation 2 (Released in March 4, 2004). Story In the year 2030, digital networks are reaching out everywhere. IT has advanced to drive human will, converted into light and electrons, in one direction, but not enough to turn a "loner" into a complex being called an "individual"... Section 9 is requested by the military to seize a witness at the scene of an illicit arms sale on Niihama Dock N 3. Kusanagi descends from a tilt-rotor which passes over the dock at altitude 20 and begins her mission. Kusanagi's progress is hindered by the complex structure of the container yard and the containers piled high above her height as well as by the attacking terrorists hiding behind the containers. Development and Release The game was developed by Cavia. A total of 50 developers worked on the game. The game's story was written in 6 months and took 15 months to develop. Masamune Shirow assisted in the conceptual stages of the game. Cavia wanted the game to be faithful to the original TV series, but also chose a design that allowed them to enhance the personalities of Motoko Kusanagi and Batou. Music was produced by Cavia with sound effects being in collaboration with Production I.G. Characters Playable characters include: * Major Motoko Kusanagi * Batou Levels are separated along the two parallel parts of the Section 9 investigation that forms the basis of the storyline, with some sections following Batou's experiences and others recounting Kusanagi's solo journey to the region where the plot appears to originate from. Gameplay uses a third person perspective, and players use a variety of weapons, including the ability to ghost-hack opponents, in order to progress. Kusanagi's levels tend to require the player to use her agility to progress to a much greater degree than Batou's levels, which tend to feature a focus on more heavy firepower. Media response was generally positive, but reserved, citing the high quality graphics and enjoyable, action-packed gameplay but noting the slightly awkward controls, lack of any real innovation and the failure to use the license to its full potential, for example not using hacking as a more advanced, useful or integral gameplay feature. Unlockables Beat the game to unlock the following: *Four costumes, unlimited grenades, unlimited small arms ammo, Batou and Motoko Kusanagi playable in multiplayer and a new level The Dome - Beat on easy mode. *Arm Suit and AI characters playable in multiplayer - Beat normal mode. *Tachikoma playable in multiplayer, 3 costumes for the Tachikoma - Beat the game on hard mode. * Unlock a napalm launcher and laser gun - Beat the game with all the fans. * Unlimited ammo for all weapons - Beat the game without any continue. Staff *'Original Story': Shirow Masamune Based on the Original Manga "Ghost in the Shell" by Kodansha *'Screenplay': Dai Sato, Yoshiki Sakurai, Midori Goto *'Plan': Production I.G *'Director': Yōichi Take, Yuji Shimomura *'Producer': Takuya Iwasaki, Takayasu Yanagihara *'Designer': adayuki Hoshino, Naoshige Kamamoto *'Programmer': Masashi Kobayashi, Shinya Abe, Katsumi Murata *'Artist': Makoto Shimomura, Masayuki Suzuki, Shinobu Tsuneki *'Composer': Nobuyoshi Sano *'Game Producer/Chief Director': Junichi Fujisaku *'Character Design': Makoto Shimomura *'Mechanical Design': Kenji Teraoka, Shinobu Tsuneki *'Mechanical Model Data': Makoto Endo *'Motion Adviser': Toshio Kawaguchi *'Production Studios': Production I.G, Cavia Inc. *'Produced by': Sony Computer Entertainment, Bandai, Production I.G, NTV *'Released by': Sony Computer Entertainment Cast *'Motoko Kusanagi': Atsuko Tanaka *'Batou': Akio Otsuka *'Togusa': Koichi Yamadera *'Daisuke Aramaki': Osamu Saka *'Ishikawa': Yutaka Nakano *'Saito': Toru Okawa *'Paz': Takashi Onozuka *'Boma': Taro Yamaguchi *'Tachikoma': Sakiko Tamagawa Reception Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex received mixed reviews. It received an aggregated score of 66 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 34 reviews.Ed Lewis of IGN gave the game a score of 7.0 out of 10.It sold 45,528 copies a week after its release. See also * Ghost in the Shell * [[Ghost in the Shell (video game)|Ghost in the Shell'' (video game)]] * ''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (PSP) External links *Production I.G English Page *IGN's PS2 version page *IGN's PSP version page *Official Playstation 2 Page *PS2 Wikipedia Page *PSP Wikipedia Page Category:Video Games